Me being EXTREMELY weird, at like 12:00
by Fandomness29
Summary: It was really late, I was bored, now its something you can read! Soooo. Yeah. Some kinda-censored cusing... why the fuck am I so weird. FYI, Toby is proxy leader... so yeah. TicciDrowned. EJ X Bloody Painter. Deal with it, yeah its Yaoi, but yaoi is like my Fav, so don't like it, get out.


I'm the:  
Emo Girl,  
Insane Classmate,  
Creepy Neighbor,  
Band Geek,  
Nerdy Freak,  
Queen Of The Sycos,  
Video Game-Obsesed Weirdo,  
Crazy B!tch,  
Satanist Extrodnere,  
Homicidal Outcast,

...

...  
And I LOVE IT!

Depression, is like drowning, but then I smell pine mixed with waffles, and everything is ok again.  
_

Me:I am completely normal. ... ... ... F*CK THIS- YAOI, YURI, EXORSIZAMUS TE F*CKING OMNIS YOU ASSBUT LIKE TRASH!  
NIKO NIKO NIIIII MOTHERF*CKERS! LETS KILL TITANS AND GO ICE SKATING, THEN READ FANFICTION UNTIL WE RUN OUT  
OF SHIPS THEN WATCH ANIME TILL WE CRY!HAHAHAHAHA WHAT IN AIZENS WEIRD-*SS RAPE-Y NAME IS A STRAIGHT SHIP?!

Everyone else:... what.

Me:*Laughs maniacly then pains on Ulquiorra tears and some how puts on OHHC suit with out anyone noticing,  
then Jumps out windom while reading a Yaoi fanfiction on Wattpad and Listening to painted smile on full  
volume, and then running into the woods, fliping off several people and choping some guy with sharp teeth's  
head off.*

Everyone else:... the f*ck.

My Freind: Hellz yah. *Rips off shirt sleve to reveal a Mermaid Heel Guild mark, puts on OOCH Costume (in front of everyone)  
then pulls a random book out of no where and smacks some person with it while screaming 'MAKA CHOP' then also jumps out window*

other freind: Why the hell not. *is suddenly also whereing a OOCH uniform, then pulls two titan killing swords  
from no where and yells *peace out motherf*ckers* in the calmest voice ever as they jump out the widow backwords.*

Other other freind: *sits in emo corner more* i ship too. :(

R U Insane like me?  
Do you just wanna slit peoples throats like me?  
Do people fear you when you walk down the street like me?  
Do you walk up to wimps just to scare them Like me?  
Do you just wanna stab yourself in the neck like me?  
*stops sing-talking* I'm not suicidal, I just find YOU very, very annoying.  
_

Me X NOONE. HAHAHAHA forever lonely.

_  
That Killz people Karlllllll.

Oh. I did not know that. My bad. I suck.

Karlllllllllll.

What?

Why are his hands missing Karllllllll?

Cuz I had the munchies that only hands could satisfy.

Karlllllllllllll.

hmm?

Karrlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

What?

Why the f*ck are we llamas wearing hats Karllllllllll?

Oh, I did not notice that. Wow. we are.

Karllllllllll

What?

Why do llamas need hats Karlllll?

I do not know paul.

Small child: Mommy whats sanity?

Mom of child: *gasp* (yells) Jerald! what have you been teaching our child!?

Dad of child: About the things we dont have, cant afford, and will never get, dear.

Small child: MOMMY I AM HUNGRY AND I WANT SOULS.

Mom of child: Ok honey, im making dinner soon.

Small child: YOU SAID SOON FIVE MINUTES AGO BUT THEN YOU STARTED WAITSTING YOUR TIME- TIME YOU COULD BE USING  
TO COOK- TALKLING TO DA MAN HO YOU CONCEIVED ME WITH, NOW GET DAH MAN HO OUTA MY SIGHTS B4 I DIE OF STARVATION.

Mom of child: We can afford jiggalos just fine dear.

Sans: Did YOU get the joke? (You can hear a slight drum role then Puh donk Tsssh in the backround)  
_

DONT DROP THAT (thun thun thun)

(In kitchen): Clash of pans and dishes and glass shattering

I SAID DONT DROP IT!

Chica: Sorry!

jufedhjgedfgfsuguogesuieeughbbvb gueugeiwenwksdjdjhvhndeikskengbeudmshebguiendowsppqkdjvbskz.

welp, that made perfect sense.  
_

(From previos joke) Papyrus: I dont get it. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ... I still dont get it.

(You hear the slight drum role tha Puh donk Tsssh in the backround)

Papyrus: o wait wut wuz the joke?

Sans: *looks at him expectantly in distance while still smiling and probably not having heard the last thig said.*

Papyrus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but srrsly wut did he say,  
_

Flowey: Hi! I'm Flowey The Flower, Welcome to the- *gets covered in weed killer*

sdbefyafvbieaubgiue vbjhavbiuevnbuis bviabivna oiuvnaubviaebvouaenivbsn.

that. once again making perfect sense.

It is now ... 12 24, les see wut happens... i is sleepy.

(in backround) go to sleeeeeeeeeep.

FUCK NO I AINT SLEEPY NO MO.

( also in backround) donnnnt go to sleep.

Bu-bu

(still in backround) stay conshus.

(still in back round) Jeff! thats not how you pronounce that!

(Still in backround) WELL SOR-RY I'M NOT PERFECT.

( STILL IN BACKROUND) That is IT! You are SO DUMB!

(sudenly from camera im recording with) Dammit, guys! Stop fighting, you both complete morons, ok now common!  
we have a dirrect order from Slenderman!

(From back of room again) Why do you F'ing care?! Your Sleepin' with the head of the proxy, you'll probly  
get off scott free if we dont complete this!

(now from my TV) OK. For 1, Shut up, for 2 SHUT UP!

(from behind me(in backround)) Make Me!

(From closet) can you guys please hurry up? i'm hungry.

(From back of room) Shut up Canibal!

(all the way in my home art studio) WHAT WAS THAT JEFF?

(From back of room) *gulp* nothing.

(Still in Studio) THATS WHAT I THOUGHT YOU ULGY MONSTER.

(From rando- spare bedroom) Did I just hear what I think I did?

(in studio) Fuck... ughmm. NO!

(From backround corner again) LUI GO TO SLEEP

(Loud thud comes from the spare room)

(From TV Speakers) Can we PLEASE just finish now?

(from old doll (some how idk)) Please correct me if i'm mistaken, but is that not 'what she said'?

(From backround) STHAHA-HOLY FU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

(From other spot in backround) Y ppl y?

(you can just HEAR the eye-role come from the Tv Speakers) Seriosly.

(From backround still) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(From random closet still) im hunngr

(from my ceiling-?) Guys, guys. I have a room next to Ben's, I personally, can insure you that is NOT  
what he says! (you can just FEEL the grinn)

(From Tv) SHUT UP. YOU RAPEY CLOWN!

did mai ps4 just trn pink?

ia thought i got a white 1.

hmm.

(Still from ceiling- still ?) AND EJ IS NOT THAT CWY-IT(i forgot how 2 spell)

(From Closet) i wonder if his organs taste like candy. im stll hunngr.

y do i fll like sumthings breathing on mea?

(From undeer my bed) Wealp, it waisnt moi dats four srue

SURE OR TRUE

(From under bed) Wuhh?

nevermind.

(From art studio) Just kill the thing allready and lets get outa here!

(from behind) But its not sleepy.

(also from behind me) And its not completely awake. : (

(from closet) im stll hungr guys.

(From Ceiling- Just, Wtf?) and it doesnt want candy!+ im just here 4 da kid.

(from under bed) *loud dogg-ish snoring*

(from Tv) im stuck. The power went out while I was in the PS4. well fuck. (hahahaha that rymed)

(From studio) I just want the blood! and im not wearing my aapron and i dont wanna get blood on mai clothes.

(from spare room) Wha- (half awake then goes back to the demanded sleep)

(surpisingly from closet) F*CK THIS I'M HUNGRY.

\- and that, was the last thing Taivia Lawrence heard before having her stomache cut open with kiddie sissors meant  
for her son Braxton.

The last thing she heard before death, were her child's screams.-

have a nice night. :)  
_

its 1 10 now, i actually put the time earlier. well. f*ck.  
_

Bai... DUN DUN DUNNNNNN... 4 now, Merry sadistic-Krampus-worshiping christmas!  
_


End file.
